Can We Keep Him?
by ChasetheMourning
Summary: Ichigo and Renji take care of a strange giant cat. they find out the it's really Grimmjow, the shapeshifting panther who is in deprete need to mate! Yaoi, Smutty goodness ahead!:D
1. Bringing Home A New Pet

Ichigo decided to take a short cut to the apartment that he shared with his partner, Renji. His face blushed as he remember the night that Renji had given him the key to his apartment and asked him to move in. This was a sign that they had been getting serious, and that very night they made love for the first time. He soft giggle escaped his lips. "I can't wait until I get home!" He thought to himself, "I bet Renji has a hot meal waiting for me to eat!"

He pulled his sweater hood over his head as the light drizzle of rain turned into a heavy storm. He turned into a dark alley, which became illuminated only when lightning struck. He wished desperately that he had an umbrella or at least a heavier jacket. Suddenly he heard whimpering. Ichigo whipped around, scanning the dark, confined space as best he could. He could barely see in the dark and he honestly hoped it wasn't some rapist or gang member coming to hurt him.

Thunder clapped overhead, followed by a bright white flash of lightning. The lightning revealed a small shadow behind an over following dumpster. Ichigo slowly stepped closer, getting ready to attack if something came after him. He heard the whimper again, finally finding what it was coming from.

A midnight blue cat, which was about the size of a large dog, was shaking in fear behind the dumpster. "Oh, my god! Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, as if the animal was going to talk to him.

He reached his hand out as a little peace offering but receive a sharp hiss in return. The orange-haired teen jumped back with a start. Harsh, sapphire blue eyes looked up at him.

"Sweetie, it's okay. I wont hurt you, I promise." he whispered softly.

The cat tentatively sniffed the boy. "Come here, follow me home. I'll give you something to eat."

Ichigo stood up and began walking towards his home. Slowly the cat crept behind him, trying to seek shelter under the teen's sweater.

"Poor thing," Ichigo thought. He hoped Renji would be okay with him bringing the cat home. If not…well he'd just have to deal with it.

XXX

"Renji! I'm home! And I've got a surprise for you!" Ichigo called into the seemingly empty home. The dark cat shook out his fur, drenching Ichigo even more.

"I'm in the kitchen, babe!" Renji called back. Ichigo took his shoes off by the door and padded into the kitchen. His tall red-headed lover was bent over, pulling a baked lasagna from the oven. He placed the hot aluminum pan on the stove and took off his oven mitts. His little strawberry bounced over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hmm…are you wearing chap stick?" Renji questioned as he tasted the sweet flavor of cherry on his lips.

"Of course. My lips were chapped!" Ichigo chuckled.

Renji sighed. "So what's this "surprise" you have for me?"

"Ok. I got us…a kitty!" Right on cue the cat shakily made its was into the kitchen.

Renji backed away, a little frightened at the size of the cat. "Ichigo that thing could have rabies! Did you just pick it off the street? I mean, look at the size of that thing!"

The cat ran away, seeking shelter behind Ichigo's thin legs. "Renji, don't shoot! Who knows what this poor creature has been through! He just had to walk through the rain, he's terrified!" He reached behind him and rubbed the cat behind his ears, making the creature purr in pleasure.

Renji let out a heavy breath. "Well he is kind of cute…" He bent over and kissed the large cat on its forehead. The animal staring sniffling at the tall man's crotch.

Ichigo laughed out loud. "Ha-ha! No! Bad kitty! Don't sniff that! It's all mine."

The redhead gave his lover a fake smile. "Honey, can I talk to you away from the c-a-t?" Even before Ichigo could answer Renji pulled him away from the shivering creature. "You idiot! We cant afford a cat! We'd end up paying for all the veterinary bills, food, liter, medical coverage. Do you have any ideas how stupid this is?"

Ichigo's bottom lip puffed out in a pout. "But Renji, how could you even resist that cute face!"

The large cat passed between the legs of both boys, purring loudly. Renji stared at the animal and growled. "Stupid cute cat! Why can't you be ugly so I don't have to like you so damn much?"

The creature jumped up into Renji's lap and licked at the crotch of his blue jeans. "God, you're a horny little fucker! Get off!" Renji cried.

Ichigo gasped. "Renji, maybe he's gay!" The young boy pointed to the backside of the large animal.

"What?" Renji looked under the cat's tail. It was definitely a boy. "Oh, wow. I guess you'll fit right in. Whatever, let's just eat and worry about this later, okay Ichi?"

The young boy nodded. "Sure." He grabbed two plates and forks and handed them to Renji. His lover served them both large helpings of his homemade lasagna. The two then retreated to the living room to watch a marathon of their favorite show.

XXX

Renji put both plates in the dishwasher and closed it. He turned back to the counter to put the rest of the lasagna away but the pan was completely empty. "What the hell?"

He looked around and spotted the cat curled up in a ball underneath the kitchen counter. Renji tapped him lightly with his foot. The cat opened one eyes and yawned, lazily.

"What's wrong, Renji?" Ichigo asked as he walked into the small kitchen.

"That stupid cat ate the lasagna!"

"So? He might've been hungry! We have nothing else to feed him! After school tomorrow I'll go to the pet store and buy him some regular cat food, ok?" The young boy caressed Renji's face in his hands and kissed him gently.

"Don't try and butter me up, Kurosaki!" Renji protested. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his love's neck and brought him down for another kiss. The cat stared on from his little spot beneath the counter; he stared intently at the couple. Renji slipped his hands underneath his boyfriend's tight little shirt while Ichigo moved his hands into Renji's pants.

"Damn, you always get me started." the redhead panted.

The feisty teen grabbed onto his boyfriend's ass. "C'mon, sexy. Let's go into the bedroom." He grabbed onto Renji's hand and lead him to there cozy room.

XXX

"Bye, babe! Remember to get the cat stuff after school." Renji said as he gave Ichigo a sweet kiss. The younger boy pulled on his shoes and grabbed his school bag.

"I can't wait until I graduate from school. Maybe then we can spend a little more time together." Ichigo said.

"We'll see, love. Just have fun at school." Renji handed his young lover his lunch and closed the door as he stepped out. Renji yawned and stretched his sleepy body. Just as he was walking back to the bedroom, he ran into a large mass. Renji looked up and stared at the blue haired, naked man in front of him.

The redhead screamed as loud as he could. The man's eyes widened in shock. He jumped back onto the kitchen counter and hissed.

"Who the hell are you!" Renji asked.

The man morphed back into the cat that Ichigo had brought home last night. "No way!" Renji exclaimed. He carefully walked to the cat, who transformed once again.

"Hey." He said in a deep, husky voice.

"Um…hi." Renji's dark eyes trailed from the man's chest, to his stomach and even lower still. The man was absolutely naked and gorgeous. "How did you change into a cat?"

"I am not a cat. I am a young panther. My clan calls me Grimmjow."

"Oh wow. I'm not dreaming am I?" Renji asked.

Grimmjow smiled and licked Renji's lips. "No, you're not, human." He slid down from the counter, his body brushing against Renji's for a moment. "You got any meat? I'm hungry."

Renji blushed and looked away from the bare flesh. "Maybe I-I should get you some clothes."

"Clothes?" The shape shifter questioned, "I am not tamed. I will not wear clothes. I am free."

"But I can't have you naked around the house!" Renji cried. Suddenly the shifter pressed his lips against Renji's, pulling their bodies close and holding him tight. The redhead's eyes went wide as he pushed the man away. "What the hell? I have a boyfriend!"

Grimmjow gave him a confused look. "Is that not how your mate directed you away from your anger?"

Renji thought for a moment. "Well, yes, but you just cant do that!"

Suddenly Grimmjow fell to the floor, clutching his stomach and growling in pain. "Holy shit! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Renji asked.

The shifter fell onto Renji's lap. And grunted. "It's mating season and I don't have a mate. My body is just in heat. It's worse now because I've reached the peak of my sexual maturity."

The redhead blushed deeply. "What are you going to do?" He was cradling the man's head in his lap now.

"Battle it out, like every year."

"But…it looks so painful." Renji replied.

"Oh it is."

The redhead looked away. "Grimmjow…I'll help you, if it's only a mutual thing. I wish Ichigo could see how much pain you're in. he would definitely understand."

"We will mate then?" Grimmjow asked, his voice filled with hope.

Renji nodded as he helped the shifter up. "Thank you." Grimmjow whispered. The redhead lead him to the bedroom and immediately started to rid his body of his clothes. He sat on the bed beside Grimmjow. The blue haired boy caressed Renji's cheek as his lips feel in sync with his. The smaller boy's chest began to heave up and down as nervousness set in.

Grimmjow encased the left side of Renji's chest in his large hand. His rubbed the soft, smooth skin trying to soothe Renji's nerves. Slowly his fingers moved down to take a nipple between them. The slightest tweak made Renji moan in pleasure. Grimmjow took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the wet heat. The two made their way down onto the mattress, their tongues fighting for dominance along the way. Renji threaded his slim fingers through Grimmjow's soft blue hair. "Oh…Grimmjow."

Ichigo came through the door and kicked his shoes off. Karakura high was having troubles with their pipe lines and decided to send the students home early. "Damn school! Made me get dressed and wake up early for nothing!" he mumbled to himself.

He dropped his schoolbag and made his way to the bedroom. "Renji?" He peered inside and what he saw shocked him.

Grimmjow and Renji gasped and pulled away from each other. "Ichigo baby, I can explain!"


	2. Mating Season

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're cheating on me!" Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes immediately began tearing up. Grimmjow jumped into the air, changed into his cat form, and landed on top of Ichigo, pushing the teen to the ground.

"What the-?" Ichigo cried out in shock.

"Ichigo, Grimmjow is a shape shifter. He can turn into the cat that you brought home yesterday. I wasn't cheating on ya! I was just helping Grimmjow!" Renji explained.

"Helping him with what?" Ichigo pushed the cat off his small chest. "His fucking boner?"

"Ichi, it's mating season! You should have seen the pain he was in!" the redhead cried.

Grimmjow shifted back into his human form and then, as if on cue, the pain in his body increased. He doubled over in pain, holding onto his thick, muscular body.

"What's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked.

"When he holds out on "mating" he goes through intense physical pain. I was just trying to relieve some of it. I would never cheat on you!" Renji explained. He gave his small companion a tight squeeze. The young boys sighed.

"Does only one person have to help him because I wanna help him to?"

The young panther's sensual mouth creped up into a giant smirk. "Two for the price of one! I like it!"

The redhead kissed his lover and slowly began unbuttoning his uniform pants. The blue haired shifter growled impatiently. "Too slow!" He extracted his claws and ripped through Ichigo's school uniform, exposing his tight little body. The youngest boy blushed heavily.

"You can watch for now, Ichi." Renji said.

"But why?" he complained.

"You're way more delicate than I am. Just sit and watch." Grimmjow pushed the redhead against the wall. The smaller man let out a little grunt. Ichigo just looked on, worrying his lip. He could see the giant grin on the cat-man's face as he melded his lips together with Renji's. The redhead could feel Grimmjow's claws rake at his tan skin as they rode against his outer thighs to cup his ass.

Renji smirked as he felt his cheeks receive a little squeeze. "What do you want, Grimmjow?" he asked with a sultry tone in his voice.

"Hey! I thought this was only to help him! It sounds like you're really into it!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Renji's onyx eyes turned to his younger lover as Grimmjow began licking and suckling on his neck. He began nipping at the soft skin with his sharp canines, careful not to hit a major artery. His hips crashed into Renji's in a sensual grind "Why don't you be a good little boy and go jack off or something." Renji moaned loudly.

Grimmjow's hot, moist tongue moved to the redhead's chest, tracing the jet black tribal tattoos. Renji hooked his legs around Grimmjow's waist and his arms around his neck. The muscular man slowly pushed deep into the tight cavern between the supple cheeks.

As they were joined, Renji let out a hoarse cry. Ichigo quickly averted the eyes. He didn't like seeing someone give his lover such pleasure and cause him so much pain. He knew he would never be able to give Renji the satisfaction he deserved. The least he could do was lay down. He recalled that in the few times they did make love, Renji never did seem to have an orgasm like Ichigo always did. Now that he was with Grimmjow the redhead seemed like he could barely hang on.

He slowly began to tiptoe towards the bedroom door, feeling that he was no longer needed. Suddenly the panther-man was at his throat, restricting his breathing. "Where are you going?" he roared.

Renji feel onto his ass. "h-hey!" he shouter as he struggled to regain his footing. "Don't hurt my Ichi!"

Grimmjow turned his angry ice blue stare towards Renji. "What are you going to do about it?"

The redhead smirked. "What am I going to do? I'm gonna kick your ass."

The shape shifter released his grip on the throat of the frightened teenager. "You think you can defeat me?"

Renji pushed the blue-haired man back onto the bed. "Oh, I think I can." he straddled the taller man's waist and licked his lips slowly.

"Um…what about me?" Ichigo whimpered.

"You are afraid to take control. You want to please your lover, do you not?" Ichigo nodded. "Then do as I do, be the alpha male, not the female."

The orange haired teen slipped into the bed. Grimmjow and him sandwiched the redhead between them.

"Do you want lubrication?" Grimmjow whispered in Renji's ear before nibbling on it.

"No," Renji smirked, "I like a little pain."

The panther man wasted no time in pushing himself into the tight confines of Renji's body. The tan, muscular frame arched in response. Soft mewls escaped his lips. His opened one onyx eye and looked down at his boyfriend. Ichigo was shaking nervously, not even knowing where he should begin. Renji pulled Grimmjow's face to his and gave his a deep, lustful kiss. Maybe making the little strawberry jealous would make him want to get more involved.

"Oh Grimmjow! Fuck me!"

The youngest boy was furious now. He pushed apart his lover's muscular thighs and lowered his pouting lips to the tip of Renji's cock. He swallowed hard but pressed on, hating the way Renji's hips bucked every time Grimmjow slammed into him. Slowly his tiny pink tongue poked forward lapping at the dripping slit. The redhead's entire body shuddered violently. Quickly he gripped the young teen's head and pushed him down a little more.

Ichigo's was forced to swallow even more of his lover's thick girth but he didn't mind. He wrapped his slender fingers around the base and began to stroke. He suckled and stroked in sync driving his muscular man wild.

"Ichi!" Renji screamed.

The orange haired teen let his lips curve into a smirk before pulling away. He crawled onto all fours and shimmied his little ass in front of the hot men.

Renji pushed apart the supple cheek and guided his throbbing muscle to the tiny pink pucker before him. Loud grunts and growls came from deep with in his chest. He didn't know he could be so feral but Ichigo felt amazing! It was the tightest he had ever felt! Beads of sweat rolled down his body, leaving him panting and feeling the suffocating heat around his cock. Grimmjow had found his special little spot and was ramming into it over and over.

It was all too much. Both dominant men swelled with passion and excitement. They weren't going to last much longer.

"Ichigo!"

"Renji!"

Grimmjow convulsed, sending his hot sticky cream deep into Renji's spasming hole. The redhead hips bucked and filled his own little strawberry who had covered his soft little tummy in his cum. Renji collapsed on the small boy, cradling him in his giant arms. Grimmjow parted from Renji's comforting ass and sandwiched the small boy between them.

"Do you feel better Grimmjow? Did the pain go away?" Renji asked.

The sharpshooter nodded. "I doubt I'll ever have to worry about mating season again!"

Renji and Ichigo both blushed. The youngest boy giggled. "We'll be happy to help ya anytime!"


End file.
